Surfing the Web
by Sparklefarey16
Summary: When Kurt's left alone with nothing but bio homework, you can bet your butt that won't be getting done. The internet is a hypnotic thing, where one's fanboy can finally show... Klaine


_Hi there~! My name is Sparkley-chan, and I wrote this. It's my first attempt (out of many) at a Glee/Klaine fic. I hope the characters aren't too OOC..._

_Anyway, enjoy~_

_EDIT: This thing ruined my formattinggggggggg! /whines. Somebody tell me what to dooooo! I hate it when it looks all squished like this. ene_

* * *

The internet was a glorious thing, Kurt decided. It had everything - music, fashion, gossip. Heaven in a box. And since his biology homework wasn't getting done anytime soon, the internet was a great source for his attention. He guided his pointer over to that cute little fox icon, the Google home screen popping up merrily.

At first, he just looked up meaningless things - when the next issue of Vogue was coming out, if Robert Downy, Jr. was gay (bisexual, ooh-la-la!), but his thoughts kept coming back to a certain person whose name just so happened to start with "Bl" and end in "aine".

And that's how Kurt ended up googling his big-time crush.

The first couple of lines were the same - Blaine M., lead singer of the Warblers, Glee Club of Dalton Academy, blah, blah, blah. Kurt already knew all of that. The thumbnails afterwards caught his attention - gotta love Google Images.

The various pictures had Kurt giggling like a silly, little schoolgirl (or _boy_, in this case), even though there were a few in which Blaine was sporting a horrid mop of curly hair and Harry Potter-esque glasses.

However, before Kurt could elaborate on any of them, he realized what it would look like if David or Wes (and let's not even begin with _Blaine_, himself) walked in right now; they had a habit of walking in without knocking. So, with much reluctance, Kurt clicked the back button, returning to the initial google search.

The next clips caught his interest. There were various previews to Youtube videos.

Clicking on one, Kurt was brought back to his fateful first encountering with Dalton Academy's Warblers (and, more importantly, their frontman).

"_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on..."_

Kurt laughed, "I will never tire of that. He certainly does look pretty without any makeup on."

The video made Kurt's favorites.

Kurt browsed the the comments, rolling his eyes at the awful grammar and swooning girls.

"Sorry ladies, unfortunately for _you_, he's gay."

Done with comments, the boy scrolled over to the related videos, passing by sectionals' "Hey, Soul Sister" and the actual music videos of the songs sung, when the title of one caught his eye.

"Oh my God, no way..."

"_I really can't staaaay..._

_But baby, it's cold outsiiiide..."_

"David and/or Wes, when I find you two, I swear you'll die a Prada filled death!"

Kurt, once again, fled to the safety of the beginning search screen, idly looking over other articles.

**- LEAD SINGER "BLAINE" FOR DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS SECRETLY SEMI-LEGEND DARREN CRISS: HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER? -**

Well, this certainly peaked Kurt's interest. Overviewing the page, Kurt decided another google search was in order. Opening a different tab, the name "Darren Criss" was skeptically typed in.

* * *

...

Speechless.

It was the perfect word to describe the ex-New Directions member's reaction. There were thousands of links, images (the same curly haired, glasses-wearing person), and... videos.

"Do I even want to know what 'A Very Potter Musical' is?"

The mouse made an audible "click!"; apparently Kurt did.

Kurt had read the series, of course. It had been a huge fad at the time, and he, like any other sensible person, wanted to follow the masses. But, after reading the first book, he was hooked, most definitely. It's a good thing too, otherwise the parody would've made no sense.

The beginning was a little annoying at first, but then Kurt saw Blaine (Darren?), and when he started singing - it had Kurt settling in his office chair and hitting the 'play all' button on the playlist.

* * *

At one point in time, Kurt decided that the curly mop grows on you, like an annoying song that gets stuck in your head. He wondered if Blaine/Darren was thinking about growing it out again.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Blaine had burst into Kurt's room (he had caught David and Wes rock, paper, scissors-ing to see who'd venture in to get the boy who hadn't been seen since breakfast. Once sighted, Blaine was grinned at and shoved towards the junior's door) and sent said boy scrambling out of the position he'd happily settled into to pause the video and switch tabs, until he realized the former wasn't any good either - so he minimized the window.

Blaine was quite amused.

"Dude, what're you watching?"

A sly smile appeared as Kurt stammered a, "N-Nothing!"

"Could it be... porn?"

Kurt's face could not get any redder, "Blaine! That's so vulgar! No way!"

The older boy chuckled, "I was just teasing, Kurt. Chill."

He was moving closer, inching forward, very subtly. Too subtly, Kurt realized, but alas, it was too late. The tiger had pounced.

Literally.

It was a sneaky move on Blaine's part, pinning Kurt to the chair. Kurt would've marveled at how close the two were together, would've mentally fanboyed - but it was kind've hard to do anything when you were being assaulted by multiple fingers (ten of them!) in _very_ ticklish places.

Kurt's laughter was instantaneous. How did Blaine know he was ticklish there anyway?

"Buh-Blaine! Hahaha-st-stoooop!" he ended with a very manly screech.

"Not until you tell me what you were watchiiing~" The elder male sang. He was taking pleasure in this; he must be a sadist. (And Kurt must be a masochist for liking this psychopath!)

Any attempts to overcome Blaine (which probably wouldn't have been useful anyway - Blaine worked out, Kurt knew) were thwarted with a slap from one of the hands, while the other kept unmercifully tickling.

David popped his head in,

"Dude, I really doubt you need to resort to raping him, I'm sure he'd prob-"

Kurt turned even redder then before (from lack of "oxygen")

"If you even finish that sentence David, I swear...!" Kurt growled through his fits of laughter.

David held his hands up, in a surrender-type gesture, but the stupid grin on his face completely ruined it.

"A'ight, I was just saying..." He wiggled his eyebrows, then hightailed it out of there.

Tears were pouring out of Kurt's eyes at this point, "F-hahaha-Fine, fine, I give up! I'll tell yoooooou!"

Miraculously, the tickling stopped.

"Good boy," Blaine patted Kurt's head.

Oh, this man. He had the nerve to touch Kurt Hummel's hair?

Hair...

"Blaine, have you ever thought about growing your hair out?"

Said boy in question cocked an eyebrow, pointedly ignoring the question. He really reeled in a different one, huh?

"Uhm, no. Now spill."

Blaine separated himself from the younger, seeing as they were still flush together, much to Kurt's dismay. Pulling up a chair, the raven plopped down and folded his arms, looking a Kurt expectantly. With much reluctance, Kurt reopened the window he had first rushed to close.

Blaine's eyebrows rose, "I'm flattered Kurt, but I know for a fact you were watching a Youtube video."

Kurt could've died in embarrassment, "I'm getting there jerkface!"

He cleared his throat, "Now, since it's Saturday, I really didn't have anything better to do-"

"Wait," Blaine interjected, ignoring the scowling boy's glare, "Didn't you have Bio homework or something?"

Kurt hmphed, "Ugh, that lady is crazy! I don't even want to talk about that. She thinks if she drinks her own _pee_, it'll help her complexion? No-"

Blaine stifled a chuckle, "Kurt, the story please?" He held up his fingers threateningly.

The brunette stiffened, "Right, as I was saying before _somebody_ rudely interrupted: I had already called Mercedes - she's on a date [and with the boy _I_ set her up with.) You haven't been here since breakfast, doing God knows whatever you do on Saturdays and David and Wes were going to the Matinée - it's Scary Saturday - no thank you."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt continued his stalker-ish sounding story.

* * *

"... and then I looked up Darren Criss. And found this." Kurt switched tabs, revealing "Harry Potter" playing the guitar to a very peculiar dragon.

Blaine visibly stiffened. Throughout the retelling of the story, he had gone from snickering in his hand to a classic 'caught in the headlights' look.

"Ah," he shifted his gaze so it _wouldn't_ lock with Kurt's,

"Well, see... I'm like Hannah Montana! Except without the wig and country-glorified father."

Kurt stared at the other male as Blaine smiled sheepishly, "I honestly think you were dropped on the head as an infant."

Blaine squawked a, "Hey!", but laughed along with the brunette, "That's why you loooooove meeeeee~" Blaine joked.

"Who could ever love a bonehead like you?" Kurt countered. Internally, he was screaming. That higher being from above was definitely laughing at him. Why were boys so oblivious?

"Anyway," Kurt turned to the issue at hand, "I've spilled; I'm pretty sure you need to return the favor."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kurt rubbed his temples, looking at the headache in question, "You've been writing this parody since you were fifteen, and, at the time, you hadn't come out or expressed your wishes to become a singer/actor?"

Blaine nodded, continuing, "So I created a different identity - that of Darren Criss. I used it for everything pertaining to my baby -Don't look at me like that Kurt! If you spent years on one thing, pouring your soul into it, you'd have sentimental feelings towards it too!- and after that, it just stuck with me, y'know?"

"Alright..." Kurt said slowly, "but I don't understand why you're keeping up the charade. Does anybody know about your other life... on either side?"

Blaine shook his head, grinning, "Besides you? Nope! I actually find it a bit thrilling; living a double life." Soon, his smile faded, "Now that you know my big secret... I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Kurt blinked at him, expression blank. After the non-reaction, Blaine pouted, "Honestly, Kurt? You are no fun!"

Kurt shrugged, used to the antics that came with being Blaine's friend, "What can I say? I'm prone to anything you do."

"Anything?" The smile on Blaine's face was starting to make Kurt nervous, "Blaine... What're you do-!"

And, for the second time that day, Kurt Hummel was attacked in a very ticklish manner.

* * *

"... I dislike you."

Blaine dramatically clutched at his heart, "My life is ruined! I don't think I can live without Kurt Hummel's affection!"

Blaine's smile faded, "But Kurt, I've shared my biggest, deepest, _darkest_, secret with you! It's only fair you do the same."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Psh, drama queen. I don't have any secrets like that. Besides, I did share something with you, so we are even."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "Ahem. First off, I am not a drama queen. Second, _everybody_ has big secrets! And thirdly, what you told me cannot compare to mine! Come on, Kurt! Don't you trust me?"

The brunette sighed, what was he to do? He did have a secret and like hell he was gonna tell the person his whole secret was centered around! "Blaine, it's not that simple-"

"Bull!" Blaine stood up, arms outstretched, "I thought we were friends Kurt. I guess I was wrong."

"Blaine..." Kurt muttered, as the senior turned his back on him, "You're too good at this stuff..."

Blaine whipped back around, clapping his hands, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Now then, let's hear it."

"Okay," The junior felt his face heat up for what was probably the thousandth time that day, "It's really quite simple. I am absolutely, one hundred percent, in love with you."

* * *

_Whew. Cliffhangers. I hate them as reader, but love them as an author._

_I hope this first part was okay, because I'm definitely gonna do a second part..._

_at some boint in time._

_A couple things:_

_1. I know Darren Criss didn't singlehandedly write A Very Potter Musical. Especially not at 15. This isn't a biography though, this is merely fiction. For fun, yanno?_

_2. Did you get that little sexual innuendo I put in there? Subtle, yes I am. I don't actually know if that's correct in terms, but uh... oh well. XD;;_

_3. ... No, I think that was it._

_Until part two, mi amigos~_


End file.
